


Cinque volte in cui Magnus Bane si innamora di Alexander Lightwood

by Hil89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Cinque situazioni in cui Magnus si innamora di Alec.





	Cinque volte in cui Magnus Bane si innamora di Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> AU!

  
Anne Bane portava sempre suo figlio Magnus al parco di pomeriggio.  
Il suo bambino era sempre stato, fin dalla tenera età, un bimbo curioso ed amante dell’aria aperta.  
Essendo un’artista, Anne amava dipingerlo mentre correva nel verde di Central Park e Magnus non poteva che essere felice della decisione della madre di accompagnarlo al parco perché cosi poteva giocare con gli altri bambini, osservare gli scoiattoli che si arrampicavano sugli alberi e guardare la sua mamma disegnare.  
Quel giorno di aprile Magnus era seduto di fianco ad Anne, la donna stava facendo un disegno con il carboncino, il bambino era completamente rapito dal movimento della mano della madre quando un pianto attirò la sua attenzione.  
Alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e fece scorrere le sue idiri verdi-dorate per il parco, cercando di individuarne la fonte.  
Trovò una bambina dai lunghi capelli neri, non molto lontana da lui. Era seduta per terra, le guance bianche era rigate di lacrime e con una mano si toccava il ginocchio, leggermente sbucciato sicuramente a causa di una caduta.  
Si alzò dalla coperta che la madre aveva sistemato sull’erba e si diresse velocemente verso di lei.  
Si fermò a pochi passi e si inginocchiò davanti alla piccola.  
"Ciao, ti sei fatta male?” chiese piano per cercare di non spaventarla, la bambina alzò lo sguardo e specchiò i suoi occhioni scuri in quelli chiari di Magnus.  
La bambina annuì, prima di tirar su con il naso, mentre altre lacrime le rigavano le guance.  
“Vuoi che ti aiuto ad alzarti e ti accompagno dalla tua mamma?” domandò ancora, allungando una mano verso di lei.  
La piccola osservò la sua mano, ma prima di rispondere una voce la chiamò alle sua spalle.  
“Izzy”  
La bimba si morse il labbro e voltò la testa verso la fonte della voce e scoppiando nuovamente a piangere disse solo una parola: “_Alec!_”  
Dietro di lei un bimbo dai profondi occhii blu, sicuramente di qualche anno più grande di lei, si avvicinò rapidamente e senza sforzo sollevò la piccola da terra e la prese in braccio, Izzy passò le braccia intorno al collo del bambino ed intrecciò le gambe alla sua vita, nascondendo il viso nel petto del bambino.  
Alec accarezzò i capelli mori della bambina con gesti calmi e rassicuranti, “Non è successo niente, stai tranquilla” sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, “Adesso smetti di piangere e fammi vedere cosa ti sei fatta, ok?”  
La piccola annuì contro il suo collo e districò la gambe dalla sua vita, per potergli permette di rimetterla a terra.  
Alec si inginocchiò davanti a lei ed osservò con attenzione il ginocchio ferito, sfiorò la pelle arrossata con i polpastrelli ed Izzy si morse il labbro cercando di non piangere, ma nuove lacrime scapparono dai suoi occhi scuri.  
Alec allora iniziò a soffiare leggermente sulla parte lesa, mentre con un fazzolettino di stoffa puliva nel modo più delicato possibile la ferita.  
Quando ebbe finito, alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e le sorrise, un sorriso un po' storto ma estremamente tenero e rassicurante-  
“Ti fa ancora male?” chiese accarezzando piano la pelle bianca, Izzy si morse il labbro e si dondolò sui piedini  
“Mi daresti un bacino?” domandò con una vocina sottile, Alec scuotendo la testa si avvicinò alla bimba e sfiorò con le labbra il suo ginocchio.  
“Adesso?” il bambino si alzò e si mise di fronte alla bambina scostandole una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio.  
La piccola gli saltò al collo esclamando con voce squillante: “Non più! Ti voglio bene, fratellone!” detto questo gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e corse via, lasciando il fratello da solo.  
Solo in quel momento Alec si scontrò con lo sguardo attento di Magnus e realizzando di aver avuto uno spettatore per tutto il tempo, le sue guance presero in un batter d’occhio il colore di un pomodoro maturo.  
Si morse il labbro a disagio e si passò velocemente una mano tra i capelli neri, scompigliandoli, senza però distogliere lo sguardo da quel bambino dei tratti asiatici.   
Magnus gli sorrise, aveva assistito in silenzio a tutta la scena ed era stato piacevolmente colpito dai gesti di quel bambino. L’infinita dolcezza che aveva usato per curare e confortare la sorellina, avevano fatto spuntare il sorriso sulle sua labbra, impedendogli di ritornare sui suoi passi.  
Aprì la bocca per parlargli, ma entrambi furono chiamati da una voce adulta.  
“Alexander”  
“Magnus”  
I due bimbi si voltarono verso le rispettive madri.  
“Dobbiamo rientrare, tuo padre sarà a casa a momenti” una signora distinta si rivolse ad Alec, mentre teneva per mano un bimbo biondo ed in braccio Izzy che aveva alzato la mano verso di loro in segno di saluto. Alec annuì e si incamminò verso la madre, affiancandosi al bambino dei capelli chiari.  
“Hai conosciuto un nuovo amico, tesoro?” gli chiese Anne mentre gli accarezzava i capelli neri, Magnus seguì con lo sguardo la famiglia che si stava allontanando e notò che, prima di uscire dal parco, Alec si voltò verso di lui e sempre con le guance imporporate gli regalò un sorriso storto, Magnus lo salutò con un gesto della mano ed un sorriso dolce. Specchiò poi i suoi occhi verde-oro in quelli della madre e le prese la mano, “No mamma. Ho incontrato un principe azzurro”

\----

Quando ad Anne fu diagnosticato il cancro, fu ormai troppo tardi per cercare di prolungare quel poco tempo che le era rimasto da vivere.  
Magnus aveva diciotto anni quando, in una fredda mattina di dicembre, lo sguardo dolce di sua madre si spense. Sul viso stanco e provato dalla malattia c’era ancora l’ombra di un tenero sorriso, l’ultimo regalo lasciato a quel figlio che tanto amava.  
Le mani del ragazzino iniziarono a tremare ed il respiro diventò più rapido ed irregolare, con passo malfermo l’orientale uscì dalla stanza ormai vuota della madre e si lasciò cadere contro il muro, la testa infossata tra le gambe ed il visto nascosto delle mani.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase in quella scomoda posizione, fino a che non si sentì sollevare da una presa delicata, ma decisa.  
Sentiva le gambe pesanti e non riusciva a muoverle bene, ma chiunque fosse al suo fianco non sembrava preoccuparsene più di tanto.  
Alle narice di Magnus arrivò un profumo particolare: muschio bianco mischiato all’odore di medicinali e di stanze sterili. Molto probabilmente si trattava di un infermiere.  
Non aveva la forza di alzare il capo per controllare se le sue supposizioni erano esatte, si lasciò andare contro quel corpo solido e si fece trasportare fino ai divanetti presenti nella sala d’aspetto del reparto.  
Quando sentì la morbidezza dei cuscini, dalla sue labbra scappò un sospiro tremante e solo allora si accorse che non aveva ancora allontanato le mani dal suo volto rigato dalla lacrime.  
Sentì una delicata pressione sui polsi e lasciò che lo sconosciuto gli scoprisse il viso.  
Magnus trattenne il fiato quando si specchiò in due iridi di un blu profondo come l’oceano, quegli occhi erano lucenti come stelle, ma allo stesso tempo erano velati di dolore. Un’analisi più attenta rivelò che il ragazzo di fronte a lui non era un inserviente dell’ospedale, ma un giovane della sua stessa età se non addirittura più piccolo. Aveva la pelle bianca come il latte e i capelli neri come il petrolio.  
Le mani dello sconosciuto non avevano ancora abbandonato la presa sui suoi polsi, si accorse inoltre che le dita del moro avevano iniziato a disegnare dei cerchi concentrici sulla sua pelle ambrata.  
“_Chi?_” chiese solo con voce appena udibile.  
“Mia madre” rispose debolmente, mentre nuove lacrime presero a sgorgare dai suoi occhi verde-oro. Un singhiozzo scosse il suo corpo ed il ragazzo, senza aggiungere altro, si sedette al suo fianco passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle per stringerselo contro.  
Magnus era sempre stato una persona solare, fin da bambino, ma non amava particolarmente il contatto fisico, se non con le persone di cui si fidava, ma la presenza silenziosa di quel ragazzo gli trasmetteva una sensazione di pace. Fu proprio per questo che si lasciò andare nuovamente contro di lui, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita e nascondendo il viso nel suo collo.  
Restarono in quella posizione fino a quanto il respiro di Magnus non tornò regolare e le lacrime lasciarono una scia fredda sulle sue guance. Il moro non aveva smesso per un solo istante di accarezzare con il pollice il dorso della sua mano, l’asiatico sentiva contro l’orecchio il battito leggermente accelerato del suo cuore.  
C'era silenzio intorno spezzato solo dai loro respiri, fino a quando una voce non interruppe la quiete che li aveva avvolti.  
“Alec” Magnus percepì la perdita delle dita del ragazzo sulla sua pelle, ma non si scostò visto che il giovane non aveva abbandonato la presa sulle sue spalle. Lo sentì voltarsi verso la persona che lo aveva chiamato, sospirando leggermente.  
“Ero sicura che ti avrei trovato qui. Torna a casa con me” continuò la voce femminile.  
“Tra un po'” sussurrò lui in risposta  
“Alec”  
“Sto bene, Izzy” il tono del moro si era fatto più deciso  
“Non è vero. Perché continui a tornare qui?”  
Magnus senti il corpo di Alec tendersi come una corda di violino e d’istinto rafforzò la presa sul suo fianco, il ragazzo sospirò senza rispondere.  
“Alec. Per favore” la voce della ragazza si incrinò notevolmente e a quel punto Alec fu costretto a separarsi dal corpo dell’orientale, mormorando uno “scusa” appena sussurrato per alzarsi ed avvicinarsi alla ragazza per stringerla in un saldo abbraccio, al quale la giovane rispose in ugual maniera.  
Magnus alzò lo sguardo sui due ragazzi, fino a che non si accorse di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi come il grano appoggiato al muro poco distante che li osservava con uno sguardo triste.  
Il biondo gli restituì lo sguardo, prima di abbandonare la sua posizione per avvicinarsi ai due mori, passò un braccio intorno al collo di Alec ed uno sul fianco di Izzy. La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo disperato e nascose il volto nel petto del moro, mentre faceva scorrere un braccio intorno al collo del biondo. Una mano di Alec accarezzava con dolcezza i suoi capelli lunghi, mentre l’altra mano era stretta sulla spalle dell’altro ragazzo, che nel frattempo aveva aumento la presa sul fianco della giovane ed aveva immerso le dita tra i capelli d’ebano di moro.  
Magnus non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel trio.  
Sembravano un’unica persona.  
Non sapeva chi fossero l’uno per l’altra, ma di una cosa era più che sicuro: il sentimento che li legava era qualcosa di unico ed indissolubile.  
Restò ad osservarli fino a che non furono loro ad allontanarsi.  
“Alec” il ragazzo biondo parlò per la prima volta, “So come ti senti, fratello. Sai che lo so. Ma devi tornare a casa con noi.”  
Alec si passò una mano tra i capelli, prima di rispondere: “Resto solo un altro po'. Promesso. Hai la mia parola, Jace”  
Jace socchiuse gli occhi, prima di annuire e prendere Izzy per mano, “Lasciamolo solo” disse rivolto a lei mentre intrecciava le dita con le sue.  
La ragazza fece scorrere lo sguardo tra i due ragazzi, prima di alzarsi sulle punte per baciare la guancia di Alec, “Ti aspettiamo per cena. Non fare tardi. Sai che mamma non ama i ritardatari”  
“Va bene” rispose il moro scompigliandole i capelli, guardò Jace negli occhi prima di stringergli una spalla.  
Si scambiarono un altro lungo sguardo, prima di separarsi definitivamente.  
Magnus osservò i due ragazzi allontanarsi, prima di spostare la sua attenzione sulla figura di Alec che ancora gli dava le spalle.  
Lo vide stringere forte i pugni lungo i fianchi, mentre faceva dei respiri profondi. Il suo corpo era scosso dai fremiti e l’orientale non potè evitare al suo corpo di alzarsi del divanetto per raggiungere quel ragazzo che solo pochi attimi prima gli aveva offerto una spalla su cui piangere la sua perdita, senza chiedergli nulla in cambio.  
Si avvicinò piano a lui e gli sfiorò la spalla con una mano, lo sentì fremere per un secondo e quel tocco inaspettato, per poi rilassarsi sotto le sue dita.  
Alec si voltò e Magnus si specchiò in due paia di occhi blu completamente lucidi di lacrime non versate.  
In un battito di ciglia, la sua vista di offuscò e sentì nuove lacrime bagnargli le guance.  
Percepì le braccia di Alec attirarlo verso il suo corpo e Magnus si ancorò a quel giovane come un naufrago, affondando il viso nell’incavo tra collo e spalla e stringendo la stoffa del maglione con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta.  
Sentì la presa di Alec farsi più salda quando l’ennesimo singhiozzo scappò dalle sue labbra e fu scosso da un altro fremito quando si accorse che anche il moro stava piangendo lacrime silenziose.  
Rimasero stretti in quell’abbraccio per minuti interi e soltanto quando i respiri di entrambi divennero più calmi, si separarono lentamente. Stettero a fissarsi negli occhi, in religioso silenzio, ancora per qualche istante.  
Alec si passò una mano sul volto per cancellare le tracce delle ultime lacrime e regalò al giovane un mezzo sorriso storto, “Io dovrei andare…” sussurrò a voce bassa, si passò le dita tra i capelli spettinandoli ancora di più mentre le sue guance presero a colorarsi di un leggero rossore.  
Magnus tirò su col naso ed annuì senza però distogliere lo sguardo da quel blu accecante che erano gli occhi di Alec.  
Il moro si morse un labbro prima di allungare la mano verso di lui, “Sono Alec. Comunque”  
“Magnus” rispose l’orientale stringendo le sue dita.  
“Io..” tentennò ancora il moro  
“Dovresti andare..” concluse l’altro debolmente  
Si guardarono ancora negli occhi per qualche istante fino a che Alec non ruppe il silenzio “Ci vediamo” disse solo con le guance rosee, Magnus gli regalò un lieve sorriso ed annui “Certo”.  
Il moro gli dette le spalle e mosse i primi passi verso l’uscita, sotto lo sguardo attendo dell’orientale che prese a torturarsi le dita delle mani. Voleva dire cosi tante cose a quel ragazzo dai tratti gentili, ma nessun parola riusciva a raggiungere la sua bocca.  
Si morse il labbro prima di chiamarlo: “Aspetta!”  
Alec si fermò e si voltò verso di lui, Magnus lo raggiunse e lo guardò dritto negli occhi “Grazie” disse a voce bassa, senza distogliere lo sguardo del suo.  
Il moro arrossi nuovamente e si passò le dita tra i capelli, “Figurati”  
Magnus si dondolò appena sulle punte dei piedi prima di buttargli le braccia al collo ed abbracciarlo stretto un’altra volta, la risposta di Alec non si fece attendere molto.  
Restarono stretti l’uno all’altro per una manciata di secondi, poi si separarono con un lieve, imbarazzato sorriso ad illuminare i volti di entrambi.  
“Ciao Magnus”  
“Ciao Alec”  
Magnus seguì la figura del giovane allontanarsi, prima di uscire dalla porta del reparto Alec si voltò verso di lui e gli regalò un altro sorriso storto al quale lui rispose con un’alzata di mano e fu in quel preciso istante che un flash attraversò la mente dell’orientale: un pomeriggio al parco di tanti anni prima, un bambino dagli occhi blu che soccorreva una bimba dai lunghi capelli neri, l’infinita dolcezza di quei gesti e le sue guance imporporate.  
  
_“Hai conosciuto un nuovo amico, tesoro?”  
“No mamma. Ho incontrato un principe azzurro”_  
  
Magnus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò lievemente, un dolce sorriso dipinto sul volto.  
Quanto riaprì gli occhi Alec non c’era più, ma uno strano calore avvolse il suo cuore: si sarebbero incontrati ancora. 

\-----

_“Someday someone will come along  
who will tear down those walls  
you’ve built aroud your heart.  
And when that love comes back to you,_  
_you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”_  
_ 1x12_

  
  
  
“Ehi Meraviglia! Sei raggiante oggi”  
“Biscottino, io sono sempre splendente!”  
Un sorriso divertito spuntò sul volto di una giovane ragazza dai capelli color del fuoco ed un viso minuto, due profondi occhi verdi osservavano la figura di un giovane asiatico che le stava andando incontro, il viso ambrato del ragazzo faceva risplendere il colore particolare dei suoi occhi dal taglio felino, resi ancora più sottili dal trucco nero che gli ornava. I capelli scuri, pettinati a regola d’arte erano splendenti grazie alla quantità infinita di glitter che li teneva in piega.  
“Hai per caso un appuntamento, Magnus?” chiese la ragazza sfoggiando un sorrisino astuto.  
“Che io sappia no, ma sai sono sempre aperto a nuovi incontri. Se capisci cosa intendo” rispose ammiccando l’orientale.  
“Sempre il solito! Andiamo che ci stanno aspettando!” continuò la rossa mentre si incamminava verso l’entrata della caffetteria, Magnus la sorpassò in un paio di falcate per aprirle la porta ed esibirsi in un inchino per permetterle d’entrare prima.  
“Che cavaliere!” rise lei, “Sempre!” replicò lui sorridendo.  
“Clary! Siamo qui”  
Una voce attirò la loro attenzione, si voltarono verso il fondo del locale e trovarono un gruppetto di ragazzi seduti ad un tavolo, un giovane dai capelli ricci con degli occhiali perennemente in bilico sul naso, si stava sbracciando per chiamarli.  
“Simon!” Clary si mosse velocemente tra i tavolini per raggiungere velocemente il gruppo, salutò il ragazzo con un abbraccio ed un bacio sulla guancia prima di sedersi accanto ed una ragazza dai capelli bianchi che le rivolte un sorriso dolce.  
Magnus si avvicinò lentamente a loro e baciò la fronte della giovane dei capelli albini, “Catarina” la salutò prima di scansare una sedia con il piede per sedersi, facendo scorrere un braccio sulle spalle della giovane che si accoccolò subito al suo fianco.  
“E noi chi siamo?” chiese Simon con un sorriso, mentre si sistemava con un dito gli occhiali.  
L’orientale sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi malandrini e rispose “Ciao Seth, ti trovo più trasandato del solito” iniziò osservando il ragazzo, poi spostò la sguardo verso il giovane silenzioso seduto al fianco di Simon e continuò: “Clandestino, sempre di ottimo umore vedo!” concluse con un altro sorriso.  
“Ormai ho smesso di correggerti, anche il mio nome rimane sempre Simon!” rispose il moro, “E sai che Raphael è silenzioso” finì accarezzando con la punta delle dita la spalla del giovane.  
“Il problema è che tu ancora dai retta a quel _cabr__ón_, _est__úpido_!” intervenne il ragazzo incrociando le braccia al petto, senza allontanare la mano di Simon.  
Le due ragazze si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere un istante dopo, quello scambio di battute era all’ordine del giorno.  
“Non cambieranno mai” disse Catarina sistemandosi meglio nell’abbraccio di Magnus, che le baciò tempia mentre rafforzava la presa sul suo fianco.  
Lui e Cat si conoscevano da cinque anni, quando ancora frequentava i corsi di letteratura all’univerità, li si era imbattuto in questa giovane dai capelli bianchi come la neve che si era dimostrata la persona più dolce che avesse mai incontrato.  
Un anno dopo era arrivato Raphael, un messicano scontroso ed ombroso che Cat aveva conosciuto durante un tirocinio in ospedale. Qualche mese dopo arrivarono Simon e Clary, inseparabili migliori amici dai tempi delle elementari: figlia d’arte lei e nerd a tempo pieno lui.  
Magnus li osservò per un attimo, visti da fuori sembravano il gruppo più mal assortito di sempre, ma conoscendoli ad uno ad uno, erano quello che più poteva avvicinarsi ad una famiglia.  
Catarina con la sua dolcezza era stata colei che lo aveva aiutato più di chiunque altro in uno dei momenti più bui della sua vita.  
Simon, si sapeva il suo nome ma si divertiva troppo a prenderlo in giro, con la sua goffaggine ed il suo entusiasmo lo faceva sorridere davvero.  
Clary con il suo sorriso ed i suoi quadri pieni di colori ed emozioni, gli avevano ricordato la voglia di godersi il mondo e la vita.  
E Raphael con la sua presenza silenziosa aveva riempito il vuoto che la perdita di un vecchio amico aveva lasciato.  
“Stai bene Mags?” la voce leggera di Cat lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, le sorrise senza guardarla e la strinse un po' di più. “Sto bene”  
“Sai che a me non puoi mentire, vero?” continuò la ragazza allontanandosi piano dal suo abbraccio per poterlo osservare meglio.  
Magnus si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e controllò che l’attenzione degli altri non fosse su di loro, poi si voltò completamente verso di lei e sussurrò: “Mi ha chiamato stamattina”  
Catarina strinse i pugni sulle cosce, prima di prendere un respiro profondo, non aveva bisogno di altre informazioni per capire chi avesse lo avesse contatto, perché lo mancanza di luce nello sguardo di Magnus era la prova schiacciante. L’unica persona in grado di oscurare cosi il suo amico era la stessa persona che lo aveva manipolato per più di anno, colei che l’aveva convinto a lasciare l’università per stare con lei, colei che consapevole di avere in mano il suo cuore lo aveva calpestato senza il minimo risentimento, colei che l’aveva annullato completamente lasciandolo e riprendendolo a suo piacimento, colei che aveva allontanato l’amore dall’animo di Magnus.  
Camille.  
“Le hai risposto?” chiese solo, cercando di mantenere calmo il tono della sua voce.  
“No”  
Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra, sorrise notando la piega che le labbra di Magnus avevano assunto, “Non sono cosi idiota, Loss” aggiunse l’orientale incrociando le braccia al petto, Cat sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia, “Ma?”  
“Niente ma. Non la richiamerò”  
“Ok” continuò senza allontanare la mano dalla sua pelle, “Allora cosa c’è?”  
Il ragazzo sospirò, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo da lei per puntarlo sulla parate del locale, il chiacchiericcio dei loro amici che fortunatamente non si erano accorti della loro conversazione, lo stava distraendo, ma sapeva benissimo che Catarina non avrebbe fatto cadere il discorso.  
Sospirò, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lei, “Non la richiamerò. Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con lei. E anche se è a New York non la incontrerò. Non le permetterò di rimettere le sue mani su di me. In nessun modo possibile. Contenta?” concluse con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Certo” disse la giovane, “Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Hai semplicemente detto cose che già sapevo”  
Magnus si morse il labbro e sbuffò, l’amica lo conosceva fin troppo bene, “Non lo so, Cat. Forse, una parte di me ancora pensa a lei” sospirò, “O meglio, una parte di me ancora non riesce a dimenticarla. Forse perché alla fine, posso stare solo con qualcuno come lei. Mi merito solo una persona come lei”  
“Mags” Catarina prese entrambe le mani dell’orientale tra le sue ed iniziò ad accarezzarne i dorsi, “Non costringermi a lavarti la bocca con il sapone!” scherzò appena, prima di tornare seria, “Tu hai un grande cuore, Magnus. Sei una delle persone migliori che abbia mai incontrato e mi hai permesso di conoscerti. Per davvero. Meriti al tuo fianco una persona, uomo o donna che sia, che ti faccia riscoprire cosa vuol dire amare ed essere amati. Non devi accontentarti, Mags. E quando lo troverai, devi promettermi che farai di tutto per non lasciartelo scappare, ok?”  
Magnus chiuse gli occhi per un istante, ed una singola lacrima rigò la sua guancia sinistra, Cat l’asciugò subito e sorrise dolce quando si specchiò nuovamente nello sguardo verde-oro del suo amico, “Ok” disse solo il ragazzo mentre stringeva la mano della giovane ancora appoggiata sulla sua coscia.  
“Fray! Mi stai ascoltando?! Possibile che nessuno mi ascolta mai!” la voce alta di Simon interruppe lo sguardo tra i due amici che si voltarono verso i ragazzi seduti dall’altro lato del tavolo.  
Raphael stava alzando gli occhi al cielo, Simon si stava sbracciando con il volto rivolto verso al sua amica d’infanzia che non lo stava minimamente ascoltando, i suoi occhi verdi erano puntati al lato opposto del locale, Magnus e Catarina davano le spalle all’entrata dalla caffetteria, cosi curiosi si voltarono verso la porta per capire cosa - o chi - aveva attirato l’attenzione della rossa.  
Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri era appena entrata, le labbra carnose truccate con un rossetto bordeaux erano curvate in un ampio sorriso rivolto verso due ragazzi che la stavano seguendo nel locale: uno aveva i capelli biondi come il grado, la carnagione leggermente abbronzata ed un portamento sicuro, si era seduto sullo sgabello del bar appoggiando entrambi i gomiti al bancone, l’altro invece aveva i capelli neri come l’inchiostro e dava l’impressione di voler essere in qualsiasi posto tranne che in quella caffetteria.  
La risata della ragazza era limpida, mentre quella del biondo era più caotica. Entrambi ridevano verso il moro in piedi di fianco alla giovane e quest’ultimo si passò la mano tra i capelli, rendendoli ancora più disordinati, chiaramente imbarazzato. Il biondo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla ed in risposta ebbe solo uno sguardo omicida, che ebbe l’effetto di farlo ridere ancora più forte.  
Magnus osservò i tre ragazzi con attenzione.  
C’era qualcosa nelle loro azioni che lo attirava, qualcosa nei loro movimenti che non gli permetteva di staccare gli occhi da loro, qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi, ma gli ricordava qualcosa.  
Poi _qualcosa_ accadde: un rumore di stoviglie rotte face voltare i ragazzi verso di loro e gli occhi verdi-oro di Magnus si incrociarono con due iridi blu, profonde come il mare.  
Il cuore dell’orientale perse un battito, prima di iniziare a galoppargli nel petto.  
Il ragazzo moro, con la pelle bianca come il latte, non distolse lo sguardo dal suo e con le guance leggermente imporporate gli regalò un sorriso storto al quale Magnus non potè non rispondere se non con un alzata di mano ed un sorriso dolce.  
  
  


_“One day,_  
_somebody’s gonna love you,_  
_heart and soul.  
2x03_

_\-------_

Magnus accarezzò la testa di Chairman Meow beandosi delle sue fusa sottili, quel gatto da quando l’aveva trovato, anni prima, era stato il suo miglior coinquilino. Non che avesse mai amato dividere casa sua con qualcuno, ma quel piccolo felino era senza dubbio una delle migliori compagnie che potesse desiderare.  
“Piccolo tesoro, papà stasera esce per un appuntamento con un ragazzo davvero bellissimo. Ha degli occhi blu profondi come il mare, i capelli neri come l’inchiostro e la pelle bianca come il latte. E tu sai perfettamente quanto la combinazione occhi azzurri e capelli scuri mi faccia impazzire” iniziò a parlare mentre continuava a passare le dita inanellate tra il pelo soffice del micio, “Però sai, non è un ragazzo come tutti gli altri” continuò pensieroso, “E’ diverso” fermò la mano sul collo dell’animale, che si mosse verso le sue dita per riaverne le attenzioni, Magnus sorrise prima di riprendere ad accarezzarlo, “L’avevo già incontrato. Due volte. Quando eravamo bambini ed in ospedale. Il giorno che mamma è morta” riprese a parlare con un tono di voce più sottile. “Quel giorno è stato molto dolce, sai? Non abbiamo parlato. Mi ha abbracciato. Mi ha fatto piangere sulla sua spalla ed è rimasto in silenzio. Poi come è arrivato, se n’è andato” continuò come se il suo interlocutore potesse in qualche modo rispondergli, “L’ho incontrato un paio di giorni fa in caffetteria. Sai che quella stronzetta di Camille mi aveva chiamato quella stessa mattina?! Ne stavo parlando con Cat, poi Biscottino si è distratta a guardare un biondo finto, è impossibile che sia naturale, parola mia! Ed i miei occhi hanno incontrato nuovamente quelli di quel meraviglioso ragazzo. Adesso devo andare, amore piccolo! Ci vediamo più tardi! Fammi gli auguri!” concluse prima di baciare il naso del gattino e fiondarsi fuori casa.  
Chairmain Meow si leccò la zampa un paio di volte, si accoccolò tra i cuscini del divano e si addormentò pochi istanti dopo.  
Magnus scese le scale a due a due e si fermò pochi passi prima del portone per sistemarsi la giacca verde che aveva deciso di indossare sopra una camicia bianca con dei ricami neri abbinata ad un paio di skinny jeans scuri.  
Uscì in strada lentamente, osservando con attenzione il giovane appoggiato al lampione di fronte all’entrata del palazzo, Alec indossava un paio di jeans ed un maglione nero, dal quale si intravedeva una camicia dello stesso colore.  
Appena il moro si accorse della sua presenza si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise, il solito sorriso storto che lo caratterizzava, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli scusi.  
“Buonasera, Alexander. E’ tanto che aspetti?” chiese cortese avvicinandosi al ragazzo.  
“Ciao Magnus” parlò incerto Alec, “No, sono appena arrivato..” rispose poi alla domanda.  
“Ottimo” continuò Magnus, “Vogliamo andare?” chiese poi, indicandogli la strada da seguire con un gesto fluido della mano, Alec arrossì appena sulle gote ed annui.  
I due camminarono fianco a fianco per un paio di isolati prima di raggiungere l’Hunter’s Moon, era uno dei locali che Magnus preferiva perché non era ne troppo caotico, ne troppo tranquillo.  
Entrarono e si accomodarono ad un tavolo abbastanza lontano dall’ingresso e non troppo vicino al palco dove quella sera, come ogni sera d’altronde, si esibiva un gruppo.  
“Spero che questo posto ti piaccia” disse con un sorriso, Alec lo guardò negli occhi prima di rispondere, “Ci sono venuto un paio di volte” rispose, “Con Izzy e Jace” concluse mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Capisco” riprese Magnus mentre faceva scorrere le dita tra le pagine del menù, “Izzy e Jace sono.. tuoi fratelli?” chiese puntando i suoi occhi felini su di lui.  
Il moro annuì, “Izzy è mia sorella biologica, mentre Jace è stato adottato dai miei genitori quando aveva quattro anni. Questo però non cambia le cose, è mio fratello” continuò a raccontare Alec, “Tu invece? Fratelli o sorelle?” chiese iniziando a tormentare le maniche del suo maglione.  
Magnus scosse la testa, mentre lentamente avvicinava le mani alle dita del moro per allontanarle dalla povera stoffa, il ragazzo intrecciò nuovamente lo sguardo con quello dell’asiatico, senza però allontanare le mani da quel contatto.  
“Sono rimasto solo io” rispose Magnus facendogli un sorriso lieve, Alec spalancò appena gli occhi e si morse il labbro, “Mi dispiace… Io non…”  
“E’ tutto ok, Fiorellino. Non preoccuparti” sorrise ancora l’orientale, il moro gli strinse la mano sinistra, prima di rivolgergli uno sguardo leggermente più severo. “Fiorellino?!” chiede poi con tono serio.  
Magnus scoppiò a ridere guardando la sua espressione, “Assegno spesso nomignoli alle persone” si giustifico sorridendo, facendo poi un lieve cenno alla cameriera che si avvicinò per prendere le ordinazioni.  
La serata proseguì tranquilla, Magnus scoprì che il giovane dagli occhi blu aveva iniziato la facoltà di medicina per volere dei suoi genitori, ma dopo si era reso conto che non era quello che voleva lui cosi aveva abbandonato quell’università per iscriversi a legge. I genitori non avevano amato questa sua scelta, ma poi dopo un’estate piena di confessioni, compreso il suo coming out, avevano deciso che era meglio avere un figlio avvocato e non medico, piuttosto che perderlo.  
Alec invece venne a sapere che il giovane orientale voleva diventare una scrittore, ma alla fine a causa di problemi relazionali - non aveva indagato molto perché aveva visto lo sguardo acceso del ragazzo rabbuiarsi immediatamente - aveva lasciato l’università per un periodo sabbatico, per poi buttarsi nel ramo imprenditoriale ed aprire un paio di locali nella zona di Brooklyn.  
Scoprirono che entrambi amavano i gatti: Magnus elogiò le capacità di ascolto di Chairmain Meow, mentre Alec scherzò sul fatto che Church aveva una vera e propria cotta per lui perché era l’unico in famiglia a non essere mai stato graffiato, per questo quando Alec si trasferì a vivere per conto suo, portò il gatto con sé.  
A notte inoltrata, avevano parlato per più di quattro ore, decisero di sgranchirsi le gambe camminando un poi per le vie di New York, arrivando fino a Central Park.  
“Sai” disse Magnus quando si fermarono all’entrata, “Quando ero piccolo, mia madre mi portava spesso qui appena c’era bel tempo. Lei amava disegnare” continuò alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato, “Un giorno, mi ricordo che ero stato attirato da un pianto. Una bambina era caduta e si era sbucciata un ginocchio, volevo aiutarla, ma in suo soccorso arrivò il fratello che si prese cura di lei come solo chi ti ama sa fare” continuò spostando lo sguardo in quello di Alec.  
Il moro lo osservava, con le guance nuovamente imporporate, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.  
“ Me lo ricordo” sussurrò Alec, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello verde-oro di Magnus, “Non mi ero reso conto di avere uno spettatore” concluse poi con un piccolo sorriso storto.  
L’orientale rise, mentre faceva scivolare la mano in quella pallida del giovane, che intrecciò le dita con quelle ambrate ed inanellate di Magnus.  
Camminarono, avvolti in un confortevole silenzio, per un pochino fino a quando non fu Alec a prendere la parola: “Ti avevo riconosciuto” disse solo, mentre anch’egli alzava lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato, Magnus rimase in ascolto, “Quel giorno, in ospedale” continuò abbassando appena il tono di voce, “Non subito, ma appena ti guardai negli occhi, capii che eri quel bambino del parco. Sono rimasto anche per quello”.  
Magnus strinse leggermente la presa sulle sue dita e lo convinse dolcemente a fermasi per voltarlo verso di se, si specchiò in quello sguardo luminoso e gli sorrise: “Ho capito che eri quel bambino, quando ti sei voltato prima di andartene” confessò con un lieve sorriso, che venne subito imitato dal moro, “Sapevo che prima o poi ti avrei rivisto” concluse accarezzandogli la guancia accaldata.  
Alec, senza districare le loro dita, mosse lentamente il braccio libero seguendo con gentilezza il contorno di quello di Magnus, per fermare la sua corsa sul collo dell’orientale. Il fiato del giovane dagli occhi felini si bloccò quando vide il volto del moro avvicinarsi con studiata lentezza al suo, si leccò appena il labbro inferiore prima di congiungere le loro bocche in un lieve bacio a stampo.  
Il contatto non durò che pochi istanti.  
Nessuno dei due cercò di renderlo più profondo, entrambi restarono quasi del tutto fermi a godersi il respiro dell’altro, percependo il battito dei loro cuori attraverso la pelle calda e specchiandosi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro, fronte contro fronte.  
Alec accompagnò Magnus a casa poco dopo, si salutarono di fronte al palazzo e prima di salire le scale verso il suo appartamento, l’orientale di voltò verso il moro e lo vide con le guance imporporate ed un sorriso storto sul bel volto, alzò la mano in segno di saluto e sul viso ambrato spuntò un sorriso dolce.  
Nessuno dei due si stupì nel constatare che quel sorriso non abbandonò i loro volti per molto tempo.____

_ _

_“This is the only time  
that I won’t be alone”_  
  
_Amo soltanto te   
Andrea Bocelli ft. Ed Sheeran_

_\-------_

Magnus accarezzò con le dita smaltate di bordeaux la fede che ornava il suo anulare sinistro, un sorriso dolce spuntò rapido sul suo viso mentre osservava il gioiello d’argento: era semplice, troppo se si guardavano i suoi gusti, ma talmente giusto e perfetto perché rappresentava tutto quello di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno.  
Spostò il suo sguardo verde-dorato verso lo specchio e osservò la figura che ci vedeva riflessa.  
“L’avresti mai detto, Bane? Che ti saresti trovato in questa situazione?” sorrise ancora mentre lisciava, da pieghe invisibili, la giacca che indossava.  
Guardò il suo riflesso: la camicia bianca inamidata si vedeva appena, coperta dalla cravatta con nodo onassis ed un gilet bordeaux lucido, il pantalone e la giacca invece erano di un colore più scuro ed opaco.  
I capelli erano pettinati con del glitter sulle punte, il trucco era leggero: un lieve strato di ombretto rosso scuro sulle palpebre e matita nera ad ornare gli occhi felini.  
Un leggero bussare lo distolse dalla sua attenta analisi, “Avanti” disse guardando l’entrata attraverso lo specchio, sorrise nel vedere la figura di Catarina avvolta da un lungo abito blu che le lasciva scoperte la spalle.  
“Sei meravigliosa, Catarina” la salutò voltandosi verso di lei.  
La giovane sorrise, spostando una ciocca di capelli che le era caduta davanti agli occhi, “Anche tu non scherzi. Alec resterà senza fiato!” rispose avvicinandosi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Resta spesso a corto di fiato quando è con me!” Magnus ammiccò con un sorriso malizioso sul volto, Cat gli diede una pacca sul petto, “Cretino!” rise la ragazza, prima di passare il palmo sul tessuto della giacca dell’orientale.  
“Sono cosi fiera di te, Mags” confessò Catarina guardandolo fissa negli occhi.  
“Non commuoverti, altrimenti ti si scioglierà il trucco!” scherzò Magnus mentre le prendeva una mano tra le sue e ne baciava il dorso, “Comunque, grazie” continuò serio, “Faccio fatica a crederci anche io” concluse senza allontanare lo sguardo da quello dell’amica.  
“Te lo meriti, Mags” Cat gli accarezzò una guancia, “Alec è la persona giusta”  
“Lo so” rispose il giovane, lo sguardo fiero e sicuro, “Cat, mi sto per sposare!” disse con un tono di voce emozionato e felice.  
“Lo so!” replicò lei mentre stringeva le sue mani con un sorriso immenso dipinto sul volto.  
La porta si aprì nuovamente ed un Simon in abito elegante, ma con un paio di all star verdi ai piedi, apparve sulla soglia, “E’ ora ragazzi!” annunciò con un tono eccitato.  
“Non l’avrei mai detto, Steve, ma in giacca e cravatta non stai poi cosi male!” disse Magnus lasciando la mani di Catarina per avvicinarsi al nuovo arrivato.  
Simon sorrise, “Neanche oggi riuscirai a chiamarmi con il mio nome, vero?!”  
“Dopo tutti questi anni, Stephen, ancora me lo chiedi?” rispose con un ghigno appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “Rassegnati, Scott!”  
Cat rise affiancandosi e prendendo sotto braccio Simon, “Accompagnami che con questi tacchi non riesco a fare più di cinque passi senza inciampare. Ancora non riesco a spiegarmi come Izzy riesca a correre con quei tacchi che si porta ai piedi!”  
“Isabelle riuscirebbe a fare l’equilibrista con un tacco dodici ad occhi chiusi” intervenne Magnus camminando al loro fianco.  
Catarina sorrise “Noi andiamo avanti” disse guardando “Ci vediamo in sala” concluse con gli occhi lucidi.  
Magnus annuì solamente e le baciò una guancia, la mano di Simon gli strinse una spalla prima di sorridergli ed incamminarsi a fianco dell’amica verso la sala della cerimonia.  
L’orientale li osservò voltare l’angolo prima di prendere un paio di respiri profondi, si morse appena il labbro e passò le mani sul tessuto liscio della giacca, accarezzò l’anello un’altra volta prima di muoversi a passi sicuri verso la sala.  
La responsabile della cerimonia l’aspettava all’entrata della sala, addobbata con dei semplici gigli e delle delicate orchidee.  
“Magnus” lo chiamò, “Sei perfetto” disse mentre gli sistemava la cravatta, il ragazzo sorrise compiaciuto, “Grazie Julie, hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. Complimenti” rispose guardandosi intorno.  
“E’ tutto pronto. Alec è arrivato un attimo fa” continuò la ragazza, si alzò sulle punte per arrivare meglio al suo orecchio, “E’ bellissimo”  
Magnus la guardò negli occhi, “Lo è sempre” replicò strizzandole l’occhio.  
Julie sorrise ancora, “Coraggio allora. Aspettano solo te” concluse prima di avvicinarsi alla porta per aprirla.  
La sala era anch’essa decorata come l’entrata, gigli e orchidee si alternavano ai lati e sulle panche occupate dagli ospiti, il percorso per raggiungere l’altare era segnato da un tappeto bianco sottile.  
Gli invitati si voltarono verso l’entrata, ma Magnus non li vide, la sua totale attenzione fu catturata dal giovane che lo attendava in fondo alla sala.  
Alexander Lightwood indossava un completo grigio scuro, camicia bianca e gilet grigio perla, la cravatta con nodo doppio abbinata alla giacca. Era semplicemente perfetto, con le guance leggermente imporporate, lo stava guardando con due pozzi blu lievemente lucidi ed un sorriso storto.  
Magnus non poté non alzare la mano accompagnando il gesto con un sorriso dolce, prima di muovere i primi passi verso quel ragazzo che con la sua assoluta semplicità gli aveva completamente rubato il cuore.  
Alec seguì i suoi movimenti, senza allontanare lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi-oro di Magnus, quando l’orientale fu a pochi passi da lui, allungò la mano a palmo alzato verso di lui ed intrecciò le loro dita.  
Restano occhi negli occhi, in silenzio, fino a quando Luke non attirò la loro attenzione iniziando la cerimonia.  
Magnus non ascoltò una sola parola del discorso iniziale, fino a quando la voce profonda del padrino di Clary non disse: “Ora è giunto il momento dello scambio delle promesse. Alec, vuoi iniziare tu?”  
Gli occhi felini di Magnus di specchiarono dello sguardo blu di Alec, che si morse appena il labbro prima di schiarirsi la voce e prendere le mani dell’orientale tra le sue.  
“Non sono mai stato bravo con le parole. Avevo anche provato a scrivere due righe per evitare di fare una figura imbarazzante, ma alla fine ci ho rinunciato. Ho solo una cosa da dirti: io ti amo, Magnus. Con tutto il mio cuore. E ti prometto, senza il minimo dubbio od esitazione, che resterò al tuo fianco e ti amerò. Sempre e per sempre”.  
Magnus aumentò la stretta sulle dita di Alec e sorrise mentre si sporgeva verso di lui per lasciargli un delicato bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Magnus” venne ripreso da Luke mentre le guance del moro di imporporarono e sulle labbra dell’orientale spuntava un sorriso birichino, “_Oops_” sussurrò facendo scappare una lieve risata ad Alec.  
“Tocca a te, Magnus” continuò l’uomo mal celando un sorriso divertito.  
Magnus tornò serio, ed iniziò ad accarezzare il dorso delle mani pallide di Alec, si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore prima di iniziare il suo discorso: “Alexander, tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. Tu sei riuscito a farmi innamorare di te per ben cinque volte.  
La prima volta di un bambino che con una dolcezza infinita aveva curato il ginocchio sbucciato della sua sorellina.  
La seconda volta di un ragazzino che nonostante il suo dolore, aveva deciso di prenderne anche un po' del mio ed asciugare le mie lacrime.  
La terza volta di un ragazzo che inconsapevolmente era entrato in una caffetteria qualunque al momento giusto.  
La quarta volta di un giovane che era riuscito a togliermi il fiato con un semplice bacio a fior di labbra al nostro primo appuntamento.  
La quinta volta di un uomo che con il suo sorriso storto e le sue guance perennemente arrossate mi stava osservando percorrere i pochi passi che mi dividevano dal diventare suo marito.  
Sono passati quasi trent’anni dal nostro primo incontro, sono successe tante cose in questi anni, ma di una cosa sono sicuro: ti amavo allora, e ti amo adesso, _Fiorellino_. Sempre e per sempre”  
Alec gli sorrise storto, mordendosi il labbro mentre fletteva le braccia verso di se per sbilanciare il corpo di Magnus e congiungere le loro labbra, lo baciò lievemente accarezzando le labbra morbide dell’altro, senza approfondire il bacio.  
“Alec” venne ripreso da Luke, il moro si allontanò leggermente dal volto dell’orientale, “_Oops_” sussurrò complice verso Magnus che gli sorrise malandrino prima di stringere maggiormente le sue mani.  
Luke scosse la testa prima di procedere, “Prendete gli anelli e ripetete dopo di me” disse con tono solenne, senza nascondere l’ennesimo sorriso.  
Alec prese l’anello con la mano destra e l’avvicinò all’anulare sinistro di Magnus, “Magnus, con questo anello io ti sposo” disse prima di sistemare la fede.  
Magnus replicò i gesti di Alec e guardandolo negli occhi ripeté: “Alexander, con questo anello io ti sposo”.  
“Vi dichiaro marito e marito. Potete…”  
Magnus non aspettò la fine della frase, appoggiò una mano sul collo di Alec e lo attirò verso le sue labbra, il moro sorrise contro la sua bocca, prima di immergere la mani nei capelli pieni di glitter dell’orientale e ricambiare con la stessa intensità il bacio.  
Sentirono in sottofondo gli urli eccitati di Izzy, i fischi di Jace e Simon, gli applausi calorosi di Cat e Clary e quelli più contenuti di Raphael e del resto degli invitati, ma Magnus e Alec non si separarono tanto presto da quel bacio, non soltanto perché era il gesto che sanciva la loro unione agli occhi di tutti, ma era anche una conferma di quello che i loro sguardi, nel corso degli anni, avevano sempre suggerito loro.__  
_“Sei tu, certo che sei tu, sei sempre stato tu”_  
__

_ _

_I get to love you,_  
_it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you,_  
_it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come,_  
_your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do._  
  
_I get to love you - Ruelle_

  



End file.
